Diabolik Lovers VERSUS II Vol.3 Kanato VS Subaru/Traducción
Protagonistas Kanato = Violeta • Subaru = Gris Traducción 'Pista 1: Nocturne del Eclipse Lunar'. 13:39 (月蝕の夜想曲, Gesshoku no yasōkyoku) *Entra una brisa macabra, se oyen pasos. Kanato empieza a cantar “Scarabough Fair”* “''Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Remember me to one who lives there, she once was a true love of mine. Tell her to make me a cambric shirt. On the side of a hill in the deep forest green. Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Tracing a sparrow on snow-crested ground. Then she’ll be a true love of mine. Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.” La luna ya se escondió. Teddy. ¿Puedes verlo? Mira de cerca. La luna es devorada por la oscuridad. Es el inicio del Eclipse Lunar. La noche en la que los vampiros se sienten intranquilos. No importa cómo lo mires es raro, ¿verdad? Que recuerde todo lo del pasado. Haber vuelto a la mansión justo cuando el Eclipse Lunar ha comenzado. Me pregunto si esto nos maldecirá. Hmm, tú eres... justo cuando tengo este nauseabundo sentimiento, apareces inmediatamente. Es por esto que odio los eclipses lunares. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Tenías sed? Si ese era el caso, entonces has debido llamar a un sirviente a que te lleve algo de beber. Sólo te atreves a venir al castillo por mera curiosidad. Incluso deberías saber que este es el lugar en donde crecimos todos nosotros. Este lugar es muy diferente a la mansión que usualmente usamos y que todos los demás pueden ver. Haa. *Risas* Tal vez. ¿También te atrae? (Refiriéndose al eclipse lunar) El Eclipse Lunar, no importa que tan tonta puedas ser, al menos deberías saber a lo que me refiero. Sí, incluso si estás más o menos salvada de este clan empapado por la oscuridad, aún saldrás afectada. Nosotros no podemos desafiar ese sentimiento, tú tampoco, después de vivir tanto tiempo con nosotros. Como un engaño, tu cuerpo también lo siente. *Risas* La noche pasada que asististe al baile te quedaste profundamente dormida. ¿Por qué te levantaste y viniste aquí sólo por agua? O fue porque... ¿fuiste llamada aquí? Eso es posible. ¿O fuiste atraida por mi voz? Estuviste escuchando esa canción de antes, ¿verdad? ¿La conoces también? Scarabough Fair. *Risitas* Cuando canto esa canción, como hace un rato me pongo así y recuerdo el pasado. Aunque odio esa canción. Además, cuando la entono todas las memorias que desearía borrar vuelven a mí. Lo odio. Dilo, acércate, dentro de mis brazos. ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué me miras así? Fufu. ¿Eh? Te ves diferente de lo usual. ¿Quién, yo? ¿Estás asustada? ¿Por qué? Esto y eso, me pregunto si es culpa de la luna. O es porque este abrazo, ¿te hace pensar que te morderé e cualquier momento? Fufu, no me importaría en realidad, morderte. Pero ahora, sólo por un momento, quiero permanecer así. ¿No puedo? *Risita* Ah, sería mejor si siempre fueras así de honesta todo el tiempo, vamos quédate así conmigo para poder ver juntos el Eclipse Lunar. Obviamente, con Teddy también. *Brisa tenebrosa entra* Mira, la luna ya ha sido devorada bastante. ¿No sientes nada? Siento, más de lo usual, todos los sentimientos que están en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Normalmente, no me molesta ser atormentado por las cosas que aborrezco. Hoy es esa clase de noche, sí, si no fuera por la luna no hubiera cantado esa canción en el castillo. Yo... canté esta canción una y otr vez muchas veces, y lloré cada vez que la entonaba. Hasta que mi voz quedo ronca como la de un canario. Yo era el canario que debía estar cantando hasta que mis cuerdas vocales sangren. No es que yo lo necesite, la canción me necesitaba. *Acaricias el cabello de Kanato* ¿Qué es lo que entiendes? No necesito tu compasión. No sé cómo puedes hacer para irritarme tanto. Generalmente, no tardas en molestarme; pensé que hoy sería diferente pero, ¡incluso ahora me irritas! ¿Duele? Pues debería. No pararé hasta que te duela. Lo planeaste todo. En vez de hacer cosas dulces, intentabas hacer cosas que me molestasen desde el principio para que trate con rudeza. Trataste de enojarme y llegar a esta situación, sino no habría razón de que estés aquí. Haa, gracias a ti, estoy todo encendido, tanto que apenas puedo respirar. Esto, ¿es una forma de gratitud? *Carcajada* ¿Qué debería hacer para regresarte el favor? Has estado muy callada toda la noche. Esa es, la prueba de que me estás molestando, ¡vamos! *Risas* ¿Dolió? Entonces lo haré más y más veces, justo cómo todo el dolor que quieres sentir. Esto es, ¿verdad? Lo que más quieres. *Besos y risitas* Justo ahora, temblaste, ¿verdad? Tiemblas por estos labios que esconden mis colmillos, que pueden perforar tu piel. Haaa, gracias a esa expresión en tu rostro estoy a mil por hora. Pero, hoy va más allá, mucho más allá. Me pregunto qué será, ¿el eclipse lunar me estará cambiando? Esta sensación sutil, quiero sentirla más y más. Si fuera cómo siempre, estaría enojado hasta el punto de perderme en mí. Parece que hoy no será tan malo. Dime, cómo te sientes, ¿quieres esto de mí? ¿ser mordida profundamente por mí? ¿O tal vez algo más? Un dolor más profundo. Por ejemplo *Saca un cuchillo* Un dolor causado por este cuchillo de plata, *Se ríe* ¿qué opinas? Si lo deseas usaré este cuchillo, ah sí, ¿debería convertirte en mi muñeca mientras lo hago? No hay lugar para arrepentirse después de todo, serás la marioneta que me dará felicidad. ¿No crees que eso será más fácil para ti también? Venga, ¿qué tal si dices algo? Si te quedas callada es aburrido. ¡Vamos! 'Pista 2: Premonición de una Tormenta'. 4:03 (嵐の予感, ''Arashi no yokan) *Se escuchan pasos acercándose y Subaru entra en escena* Oye imbécil ¿Hmm? ¿Qué planeas hacer con esa mujer y ese cuchillo? ¿Qué? Ya me estaba preguntando quién era el que venía, sólo era Subaru. No me interrumpas, estoy en med- *Subaru agarra a Kanato de la muñeca haciendo que suelte el cuchillo* Escucha lo que las personas tienen que decir, maldición. ¡¿Te estoy preguntando que demonios haces?! Oye, ¿tú estás bien? *Levanta a Yui* No es como si, me molestara el hecho de que él estaba a punto de hacerte algo. ¿Eh? Qué hay con eso... Tch, cállate, ¡ya te dije que no fue nada! Gracias a la luna ahora estoy pensando más en mi madre... ¡Sólo eso pasa! ¡QUÉ FUE ESO TAN DE REPENTE! ¡Mira esto! Gracias a tu hazaña, mi muñeca se golpió contra esa parte afilada de la silla, ¡está sangrando! ¡Cállate! ¡Sólo esta sangrando un poco! Además, ¡no te lancé tan fuerte! Cuidado con lo que le dices a tu "Hermano Mayor" Tch, no es como si me importara si me perdonas o no. ¡Además! ¡Nunca te he visto como mi hermano mayor ni una vez! *Golpea un objeto de madera* ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Crees que con eso se solucionará todo?! Además, tu también...(A Yui) ¡¿por qué estás defendiendo a Subaru?! No te perdonaré. Haré que te quede claro a quien le perteneces. ¿Ah? Ella es mía. ¿Por qué haces sonar como si ella fuese tu posesión? Tu también lo piensas, ¿verdad? Tú le perteneces a Subaru Sakamaki, ¿no? Debe ser culpa del Eclipse, por un momento pensé en perdonarte. Si piensas así de mí, cambiaré mi actitud contigo. Tal vez te preocupe que te quiebres y empieces a llorar. Si tienes algo que decir, ¡dilo ahora! Probablemente no sea algo importante. ¡Huh! *Kanato se acerca a atacar* ¡Oi! Eso estuvo cerca. Oye tú, (A Yui) ponte detrás de mí. *Kanato toma el cuchillo de nuevo* ¡Subaru estás en mi camino! ¿Huh? Qué dices, tú eres mi oponente... Si no quieres volverte mía, te destrozaré con este cuchillo. Sólo debes convertirte en mi nueva muñeca. ¡¿Huh?! ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE! *Jadea* ¿Y tú qué piensas de esto? (A Yui) *Sollozo* ¿Entonces eso significa que ahora le perteneces a él? Como siempre, estás demente. Oye tú (A Yui) ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! ¿Por qué tienes la cabeza en las nubes? No me digas, ¿deseas estar con él? ¡Muévete Subaru! *Ataca a Subaru* ¡Cállate! *Ataca a Kanato y lo empuja con una patada* Ah, es suficiente, (A Yui) ¡vámonos ya! ¡Rápido! ¡Sujétate fuerte de mí! ¿¡Subaru!? ¡Si huyes, no me contendré! A ti también te lo digo, si vas con él no me haré responsable de lo que te pueda pasar luego. *Subaru y Yui saltan y huyen de Kanato* 'Pista 3: Escalera de espiral'. 18:27 (螺旋の階段, Rasen no kaidan) *Subaru aterriza en un lugar seguro* enserio las cosas han sucedido rápidamente.oy estas tu...bueno estaremos bien por ahora....vamos,intenta caminar un poco.anda te bajaré.*la baja* .enserio ahora que lo pienso,es raro escondernos todo el tiempo.¿verdad?.si permanecemos aquí. el podría encontrarnos.eh? esto es,un sótano del castillo,aunque,se puede decir que no es sótano común.se trata de un lugar donde estan los objetos enfermizos de mi padre,pienso que es buena idea decir esto.cada ves que me canso de mis malditos hermanos.podría venir aquí.ya que los trillizos lo odian.bueno,esta por debajo,así que no vendrán de todos modos. kanato en especial.eh? no tengo ninguna experiencia en esto!.incluso no me gusta este lugar. lo entiendes.la oscuridad es un reto para ti.sola,temblando.de todos modos,gracias al eclipse,nuestros pensamientos y acciones cambian.ni siquiera el sabrá que estamos aquí.relajate.Hm?¿Qué? ah,es cierto,hablé demasiado.por otra parte todo esto es culpa de la luna. no sé lo que has oído de kanato.ah,tu.no te gusta como estoy. ya veo,n-no es,como si me gustaras.odiara o lo que sea.ademas,tu,¿como hicistes para dejarte atrapar por el ? habias tenido una fiesta ayer por la noche no?.acaso fuiste hipnotizada por el eclipse ¿verdad?.los vampiros se sienten incómodos en un eclipse lunar.sin embargo,los humanos como tu.....ah.maldita sea! estaba pensando que estoy raro.no sabía que venir a un lugar como este me afectaría tanto. bueno.ahora veo porque kanato estaba actuando raro,como para tener que ir tan lejos,bueno.tu cuerpo sigue siendo el mismo.aunque.lo sabes,este castillo,ha guardado muchos recuerdos,que no queremos recordar.pensé que lo había olvidado.ahora estoy recordandolo nuevamente.no lo estoy defendiendo,sin embargo,eso es porque...tch.tu lo entiendes.debido al eclipse estoy pensando en un montón de cosas.ya veo...estaba cantando esa canción.parece que el también estaba pensando en varias cosas.bueno,te traje aquí,eso es bueno...te pareces a mí....teniendo una base secreta.nadie vendrá.no puedes oír.bueno eso algo común en un lugar como este. *ella pone su mano encima de subaru* Hmmm?¿Qué?¿sientes frío? no pongas tu mano sobre la mía sino,te calentarás demasiado.aunque,parece mas pálida que de costumbre,Oy si tienes frío,acércate mas,intentaré beber tu sangre.así tu cuerpo entrará en calor no? Qu-no digas tonterías!no como si en verdad quisiera beber tu sangre.si lo quisiera,no tendría que pedirte permiso.por otra parte.no me tomes por idiota,incluso si lo ves como un mero sentimiento.para mi no lo es. este sentimiento,hasta el ultimo minuto,me quita la respiración,es por eso que.¡maldición!¿no te duele en alguna parte? ah,por aquí...como pensé.te cortaste la mano.¿kanato te hirió con el cuchillo? Tch! ¡ese tipo! espera.*romper ropa* aquí también,¡¿qué estas haciendo?! ¿no te exigo que seas muy bueno? maldita sea,que molestia!trae aquí.tch,¿porqué yo,ah!? Oy,te hicistes daño? no queda de otra.solo....aprieta un poco.*lame la sangre de la herida* bueno?..parece que la herida era bastante profunda. no me digas que has estado aguantando todo este tiempo? eso tiene que doler *lame mas* esto es malo.como pensé cuando toco la sangre,me mareo rápido *gruñe* maldita sea! no me seduzcas idiota! gracias a la luna.muchas cosas son impredecibles.aún así...el silencio,no perdona nada...solo un rato, me alejaré. no quieres ser succionada? ¿verdad?. si ese es el caso,mejor dilo.*suspiro y traga* *le dice que regrese* tu, que estas haciendo? ¿acaso quieres que te chupe? *extiende su mano* ¿estas actuando raro? no se lo que pasará! podría beber demasiado...eso es,porque el eclipse nos esta afectando.si quieres que me detenga.moverás tu mano? tú..*suspiro* enserio.lo quiero ahora *no aguanta y la muerde* *jadear*cuando no me retengo..se siente bien. *chupar y la empuja abajo* con esto.te sientes no es así.todavía no tuve suficiente.esa cara,parece que quieres mas.enserio *te levanta* me detengo o continuo,eso depende de mi.esta vez voy a morder aquí.dame tu sangre,mas,mas *muerde y jadea* no puedo parar.maldita sea! a este ritmo...enserio *muerde* digamos...a ti en verdad no te gusta esto verdad?. esto es...*muerde y jadea* parece que no te disgusta.*muerde* va a ser un dolor placentero...pero..chupandote...*muerde* estas...cuando tienes una buena cara...yo...me siento feliz...lo siento...perdí el control..no significa que sea malo..pero..cuando la sangre entra a mi cuerpo,no me puedo controlar.*lo sostienes* qué? ¿me estas consolando? a pesar de haber succionado tu sangre,tu mano ...se siente fría *coge su mano* dame la otra también! mientras tanto acaricia mi cara.incluso en esta oscuridad,siento mis mejillas arder..yo.. por ti ...tocame mas...por eso ....te digo que me acaricies.¿que sucede conmigo?. pero,en este momento,tu...quiero que me toques siempre,tocame mas *ella acaricia su mejilla* no solo mi cara ¡hace cosquillas! mi cuello....no me lastimes...no es a propósito....eso enserio es una mentira!! aquí,las cosas se pusieron intersantes,así, ¿que se siente estas arriba ahora.hah? maldita sea! hace cosquillas....no se siente mal,mas,tocame mas.yo estoy así.todo por tu mano.*beso* aquí,mas *succiona* si,sigue así.maldición.soy un idiota.perdí la razón.te hare reconocerme.esto no me hace diferente de kanato. seguro hiciste un montón de cosas.como si un animal hubiera sido liberado. ¡! *patea a subaru y se ríe* eso fue un ajuste de cuentas. Ngh, maldición! Imbécil! a pesar de que soy mayor que tú,no te perdonaré.por tocar algo que es mío.probablemente creistes que no vendría aquí.je,será mejor que no me subestimes *a ella* tú también.*salta con ella*. tú! ¿Qué intentas hacer con esa mujer?!!. Esta mujer es mía!! Es mi decisión lo que hago con ella!! TCH! por haber escapado a este lugar.No te perdonaré. 'Pista 4: Muy profundo en el Laberinto'. 20:06 (迷宮の奥底, Meikyū no okusoko) *aterrizan en otro lugar* ha sido bastante tiempo desde la última vez que volé así.que dices?,ahora estarás mas a gusto verdad,has sido salvada de las manos imprudentes de subaru , despues de todo. Je.¿porque preguntas? . porque soy el verdadero salvador.incluso me golpearon , además,recuerdo que dijistes que no te importaría ser herida por mi. se atrevió a tocar lo que es mío,cuando el es menor que yo. no lo perdonaré.desde que llegaste,esas heridas han sido provocadas por subaru?¿que dices?¿quieres ser herida por este cuchillo de nuevo?Haaa~ese cabello, parece tan sucio.que es lo que hicistes que no quieres decirme la verdad,supongo que no habras hecho algo como satisfacerte.no es así? *respira*cuando estoy cerca de ti,puedo oler la sangre como si nada.se debe a que fuiste mordida,jugaron contigo,lo que es mío.ademas,en este lugar! que dices? lo escuchaste de subaru? aquí es,donde nosotros eramos castigados.cuando hacíamos algo malo.nos ponían en este lugar por lo que habíamos hecho.no importa cuanto lloraramos.nadie nos ayudaba,Hmm,cuando pienso en aquello.fufu,mi cuerpo de por sí tiembla.mira,tócame.*agarra su mano y la obliga a tocarlo* ves,estoy temblando ahora mismo*morder* casi se me olvida,para recordarte.la oscuridad y desesperación. llamaba,gritaba,nadie vendría.de hecho...venir aquí....durante el eclipse me incomoda.....aún mas estando en este lugar.lo sabías.pero ya sabes.....encerrada aquí con él,no lo puedo aguantar.eso es porque,para ti no hay remplazo alguno que se compare contigo. tu sangre,si,tu sangre es especial.*la empuja* eres una verdadera molestia.pero,si no hago esto.regresaras con el.así es como me siento.eres mía *llora* el,el,se atrevió a tocarte.cuando tu eres mía.Ah,eso me molesta,tegno que hacertelo saber.que le único que puede hacerte sentir así soy yo.este es un castigo.*rompe tu ropa* ah,este lugar,el aun no lo ha tocado entonces empezare por aquí.esta es la marca de tu dueño.*chupa *. me estoy mareando por tu sangre.dentro de mi,estoy cayendo,mas,y mas profundo.voy a cavar,como esto *chupa* duele.¿verdad? bueno,esta ves será aquí, este hombro *chupa y bebe* es como si me estuviera invitando , seduciéndome. es cálido y dulce como siempre.*chupa y bebe* di que soy el mejor?.*bebe* Nfu *bebe y respira* a pesar de que bebí esta sangre.no puedo dejar de estar mas enojado de lo normal. dime,¿por que me siento tan triste? tu,puedes entender mis sentimientos? creó,que no puedes en absoluto como se esperaba de este eclipse,no lo entiendo,sin embargo,me gustaría ser uno contigo y decir que eres mía,quiero tus sentimientos dilo,lo prometes? que eres mía. no puedes? *bebe lentamente* dilo,que es lo que esta mal,respondeme,no te quedes en silencio.también piensas que subaru es un inútil,verdad? estarás bien con solo ser mía.así puedo protegerte de él no voy a dejar que nadie se interponga en mí camino.no solo él,sino todos,donde quieran que estén! he? ¿que acabas de decir? llevense bien? ¿con quien? yo y quien mas debería llevarse bien?. me decepcionas.para decir algo tan tonto como eso.como si lo entendiera, no importa lo que digas,me pregunta si sera en vano. mis sentimientos,¿porque no los entiendes?. que pena, seré mas severo que que antes,voy acerte doler *rompe tu ropa* tu cuerpo será mío *risas* sí,cuando pienso en ello ,mi marca dentro de tu cuerpo .no habra manera de que me desafies.tu voluntad no importará .no importa lo que hagas o pienses,siempre recordaras lo que significa sentirse bien. ¡me gusta! *chupa y bebe* aquí y allí, te dañaré! *chupa* duele?. Nfu.todos tus gritos seguro son mentiras. *chupa* por mentir,es necesario castigarte *chupa y bebe* abre lo ojos y mírame.mira todas las heridas en tu cuerpo *chupa y bebe* no voy a parar.mi cuerpo quiere mas y mas. quiere tu sangre caliente,*bebe* esta ves será aquí.en tu pecho,tiene que dolerte mucho.no vuelvas a decir ninguna estupidez,te dañaré aquí *chupa y bebe* es hermoso,tu pecho se abre como una flor roja,que dice que eres mía,mira la vista.solo porque hoy es especial,te dejaré herirme también. ¿Que dices? es decir,te estoy pidiendo que hieras *le da el cuchillo* los humanos no pueden satisfacerme eso es bueno.tenemos este cuchillo,no puedes,no es eso cierto? porque hicistes lo que subaru te pidio.bueno no tienes porque temblar ni que decir,este cuchillo no puede matarme,no tienes que preocuparte *chupa* hazme una herida que nunca desaparezca *forcejeas* no luches de repente, por otro lado,me cortaste,mira la herida en mi mano.pero lo hicistes por ti misma.así que, esta herida tiene su propio encanto *chupa* no te disculpes,no te perdonaré.ya no se nesecita el cuchillo.puedes utilizar tus uñas para demostrar que me hiciste daño.ven date prisa. incluso cuando te lo dije,todavía estas luchando? entonces...te forzaré a herirme.Así! *toma tu mano*enserio no duele nada.parece como si un gato me hubiera arañado,no,algo mas débil que eso.ponle mas fuerza.¿o es que no quieres ponerme a prueba? Vamos! *risas* esto es raro.me estoy excitando.fufu,tengo cosquillas porque me estas tocando. jeje.que sucede? no te detengas,si piensas que esto es lo suficientemente digno,te equivocas.*toma su mano* vamos,la siguiente mano.Mm,fufu.hace cosquillas,oye ¿tienes intención de hacerlo? Eh,¿que? Ah.no tienes ninguna fuerza,eh,¿que estas diciendo? ¿me estas jodiendo? ¿que sucede? no puedes respirar? Hmm,tu respiración,ya veo,he dicho que me mires! abre tus ojos.*la cachetea* que,no me pegues así .solo te estabas haciendo,no te perdonaré,bueno,parece que te encuentras bien,en realidad,los humanos son seres frágiles,me molesta,perder tu aliento solo por succionar tu sangre , Haa? no es que me preocupe, te lo he dicho muchas veces .¿porque eres tan estúpida? eres mía,por eso ,no puedo dejar que te mueras.tu sangre me pertenecera eternamente.es por eso. *los murciélagos vuelan y entra subaru* Oy, agachaté!!. Subaru! no es momento de hacerse el muerto! kanato,protegela! ¿Eh?¿Que estas diciendo? deprisa!! *los murciélagos vuelan sobre kanato* Estos murciélagos!! perdieron sus mentes,*a ella* oy,no levantes tu cabeza,quieres ser herida. 'Pista 5: Sólo un poco de Coraje'. 9:38 (ほんの少しの勇気, Hon'nosukoshi no yūki) al fin se fueron. ¿justos ahora que fue lo que pasó? algún chico malo les habrá hecho algo.gracias al eclipse,incluso estos chicos están al borde.se sintieron atraídos por nuestra presencia. si vienes por esta chica,no te la voy a entregar!. Ah! Ella es mía! no te pertenece!! no seas idiota,ella es mía,ademas,¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte?,no le hables así a tu hermano mayor!no te lo perdonaré sigues diciendo,hermano mayor,hermano mayor ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirtelo? jamas te he visto como un hermano mayor.*arroja algo de madera*por otra parte,en este momento no consigo entenderlo! si realmente te importa eso,mira delante de ti Tch. maldición! gracias a esta maldita luna estoy actuando raro.por otro lado, el hermano mayor o lo que sea,eso,realmente no importa ahora tienes razón,esta chica,el dueño de esta chica no tiene nada que ver con ser el mayor.*a ella* solo tienes que dicidirlo tu misma. O,¿quieres pertenecer a uno de nosotros?. no me importa.no perdería contra alguien como tú. no me subestimes.Fufu,dilo,tu,tu no te olvides de lo que acababas de decir.lo recuerdo claramente,el sentimientos de mis colmillos. Oy,kanato, no la asustes!! Nfufu, es culpa de la persona que la asustó primero. *a ella* tu,acaso no sabes lo que te hizó este tipo.*toma su mano* quedate conmigo.deseame. esperen, esto no es bueno .no lo escuches, si lo escuchas, mordere tus orejas * muerde* .tus orejas siente. mis colmillos. Tch.estas siendo ensuciada.tu , no lo mires a el.solo mirame a mí .no alejes esos ojos de mí *bebe* aquí .tus ojos sienten mis labios,lo entiendo, me deseas. esperen.no lo mires a el ,te daré un castigo.uno por dejar que tu corazón vacilaze .esta bien que tus ojos solo me miren a mi. *Bebe*. Wha.maldita sea! no lo mires, acaso me estan poniendo a prueba mostrando esa expresión? Cuando te dije que solo tienes que mirarme a mi en el mundo.maldición.Mirame!! Te estoy diciendo que me mires. *bebe* fufu. No puedes subaru,esta chica,solo siente mis colmillos en la oscuridad. Maldición! Oy,por aqui, centrate en mi.siente mis colmillos.*Chupa y bebe*. *risas* es inútil .*bebe*. ignoralo. *sigue bebiendo* maldita sea! Me estoy mareando de nuevo. no,todavía no estoy lleno.*bebe*. Tch tu ropa esta en el camino. * rompe su ropa*. ¿Que es esto?.todos estos son marcas de kanato. *risas* bueno,es doloroso.*bebe y gime*,esta chica me pertenece.te lo hare saber.hice heridas muy profundas ,tanto,que desapareceran dentro de un buen tiempo. *Bebe*. así? .las desapareceré.las marcare encima *bebe*. no importa que hagas, es inútil,subaru,en verdad eres un niño. no quiero oirlo de ti , dilo, piensas que kanato es mejor que yo.*bebe* Hmmm?¿Que sucede?¿estas apunto de desmayarte. ¿Que, de verdad? Oy. enserio creíste que ella iba a morir?. Tch, eso también ,creo que ya bebimos demasiado, incluso su sangre nesecita un día para recuperarse. si quieres descansar hazlo. 'Pista 6: Incompresión de soledad'. 6:25 (ひとりきりの勘違い, Hitori kiri no kanchigai) mierda, he hecho el ridículo. *risas*. que te sucede? Perdistes la cabeza. *risas* no ,eso no es raro . Ah! Si tu eres el raro. no es eso.esta situación es la rara. Ah, bueno eso es cierto .jamas me hubiera imaginado que me comportaria como un niño.peleando por una mujer. Sí, tienes razón . cada vez que venía aquí.siempre estaba solo. por ese maldito padre?. No. ¿Eh?. la que nos encerraba aquí, siempre fue madre,no padre .ella siempre me encerraba cuando no hacia lo que quería. ya veo......pensé. hasta que me perdonara.seguía cantando fuertemente.ella podía verme desde arriba.me pregunto que debieron pensar los otros.no lo puedo recordar.cuando me acuerdo de eso,y veo que estoy aquí con subaro, me dan ganas de reír. he oído hablar de ella. ¿Eh?. te dije, que escuhe algo sobre eso.es posible que estuvieran solo.yo tambien, me escondía aquí con frecuencia. entonces,lo escuchastes. si. Hehe.así que , no estaba solo. así es ,en ese momento,cuando estaba solo,podía oirte cantar y eso me ayudaba. *risas* puede ser cierto. si no habría estado solo.ubiera pordido manejar esta oscuridad. pero,en ese momento ,estaba solo .estaba harto de todo y simplemente temblaba en el cuarto. estabas muy solo?. no era tan mal estando solo.pero.. Hmmm? no puedo explicarmelo,pero cada vez que oía tu canción, me sentía feliz. Hmmm, te has despertado ? Hmm? Estas llorando.¿porque lloras?. enserio, no lo entiendo. es mejor que olvides lo que has escuchado.todo es por culpa de la luna.. tiene razón , el pasado ya no importa. Que estas haciendo?. Mano?¿que planeas hacer con eso?. ¿que estas haciendo?¿estas tratando que hagamos las pases? Tch,que tonta,esto es de niños,para darle la mano,es como el infierno,no lo haré!. lo mismo va para mí,a pesar de que estabamos peleando,no lo perdonaré,eres mía. aunque no me gusta como terminó esto,pienso igual al venir aquí,recordé una solo cosa,y es esto. tiene razón,el eclipse nos hace sentir incomodós,dijimos cosas que no queriamos decir,y hacer,además recordamos cosas innecesarias,y fue,solo por un segundo. regresemos,el eclipse debería haber terminado. *los tomas de la mano y las mantiene juntas* Oy,¿porque apreta nuestras manos!? no quiero estar junto a ustedes! *los tres se van* enserio que molestia,¿estas pensando en regresar de esta manera?. si no te gusta,puedes irte por tu cuenta. Ah!!.no me jodas. música se desvanece. Fin~ Categoría:Traducciones Categoría:Kanato Sakamaki Categoría:Subaru Sakamaki